


Kingpins

by charkbites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bUT I LOVE YOOSEVEN And i needed to contribute, bc i'm still in writing block mode and struggling with styles, does the entire rfa is gay ?, just nerds being gays, light fluff, pre mc entering the rfa, starring yoosung's pins, very very very vague yooseven, ya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), yoosung is still in half denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charkbites/pseuds/charkbites
Summary: Seven has a gift for Yoosung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @Winterrrrr who said something like "what if sungie's current style with the pins is advised by seven"  
> well okay then haha im dead,  
> also every one of them is a kingpin to the rfa but i rly wanted to use smth with pins ok im sry  
> pls enjoy ; v ;

"Yoosung."

He looks up, distracted. Fingers tug carelessly at the headphones resting over his ears as he hums noncommittedly, barely hearing Seven over the blare of intense background music from his computer. His LOLOL guild has decided to try the season's toughest raid today, and he really cannot afford to have his attention be occupied elsewhere ... Yet a subconscious part of him still responds, finally pulling the headphones away from his ears.

The world is suddenly so quiet without the game's battle music.

"Yoosung."

Seven's voice is amplified like this, he realises. Soft. Warm, comforting, alluring ... A pull to his senses that makes his heart jolt and his blood pump faster. That voice has always been unique; unlike any other, but it’s what makes the redhead even more special. Everything about him is different. Not quite normal, and Yoosung can’t ever seem to look away ... The weirdness is only one of the things that makes Seven attractive --

He jams hard at the keyboard, and curses quietly as his character meets impending death.

"Seven ... What is it?"

With a small, defeated sigh, the blond twists in his chair, wheels squeaking as he finally sets his gaze on the older male. While he appreciates the friendship he has with Seven endlessly, he really does not appreciate dying in a guild battle and being a burden to his team. He doesn't want to be a burden. Doesn't want to be useless. Especially not in this time. Not when Rika had just –-

He bites down hard on his lip, and forcibly stops that thought. He still can't think about it without feeling an overwhelming mixture of hatred towards V, confusion towards the other RFA members, and guilt over his lacking capability to understand. Plus the weighing sense of loss that tightens his jaw and presses down on his shoulders. What a divine combination, really. Just unmerciful.

"Hey, look at this. I got you something."

Violet eyes flicker upwards at the words and he blinks away the mistiness he feels, taking the chance to inhale deeply. He needs to steady his nerves. And Seven is in his rare mode of seriousness, he notices. Not making any jokes and not even donning his usual cheshire grin. It's not often that the hacker approaches him first, since he's always too busy working. Yoosung simply likes to come over to play LOLOL, just to have someone's company. Just so he won't have any consuming thoughts about Rika.

"Yeah?" He whispers, and it still comes off a little croaky, so he clears his throat and prays that Seven hadn't noticed, willing away the burning sensation over his cheeks. "What?"

And ah, the grin is back. His friend is right there in his face in a second and his brain immediately malfunctions. Yoosung tells himself that it's over the suddenness of Seven's close up face and not due to the proximity. No, no. It definitely is not due to the proximity.

"Tada! These!"

With a fine swoosh, he feels the front of his hair bounce as the strands are suddenly fiddled with, brushing across his forehead and making his nose itch with the tickly feeling.

And, wow, Seven is really, _really_ close.

He's greeted with the view of Seven, tongue peeking out in concentration and eyes lighted up in the bright, bright way of theirs, as those peculiar glasses slip slightly down a chiseled nose. He's ... Awfully enraptured. Yoosung can’t avert his eyes even if he wants to, even though he’s aware that he’s staring.

He knows Seven is attractive, he's always known that. Even if the redhead stays in his room all day and consumes nothing but Honey Buddha Chips and Dr Pepper. Somehow, he's still blessed with a good looking face and a well-defined body.

It’s totally unfair.

He feels fingers shift in his hair once more, and then his friend is back to being one space away. There's a curious, newly added weight that keeps his fringe from his face now; it's odd, but somehow feels almost natural. Not unwelcome.

And Seven smiles warmly, striking in the soft light. Burning deeply into his mind before his chair is turned and he's facing the blank, black monitor screen of the borrowed computer. When had Seven done that, anyway? Turn the monitor off?

He muffles a huff under his breath, which cuts short when he sees what's in the reflection. Bobby pins, two in a crisscrossed fashion that fastens his fringe in place. Words disintegrate on his tongue and a soundless gasp leaves his lips in awe. Yoosung has always known that he's a little bit on the ... feminine side, but he's never thought of clipping his hair like this.

It doesn't look bad, though. No, it looks ... It looks fitting. Nice, even.

As usual, Seven has good taste. His heart picks up in speed; the insinuation not being lost on his mind. Seven had ... Seven had thought of him, for some absurd reason, when he had seen bobby pins. Maybe even thought something like _ah_ , Yoosung would look good in those. And that, somehow ...

It flusters him. Makes his face redden and flush, that he has to bring both palms up to press flat against his cheeks. It's embarrassing that he's reacting like this, over just a simple gift. From a _friend_.

But Seven's not quite laughing as Yoosung expects him to be, not lol-ing like Yoosung had thought he would. There's the smallest, most genuine sign of a blush scattering across the other's features, and ... Well, apparently they're both embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, erm ... Thank you!"

It's almost a squeak, the way his voice rises up at the end. Yet the wonder of it all covers over how flustered he feels, and he cannot help but lift fingers to fiddle with the newly acquired pins. It feels nice. He thinks it's going to become a habit, one that comforts him and gives him strength when he's nervous.

So he offers a smile, too. Small, almost shy, but he's happy and he loves the gift and he thinks flowers must be blooming in his chest, since there must be about a million butterflies fluttering in there right now.

"Thank you, Seven," he repeats, and he means it.

The beam that stretches across Seven's face in return is the most breathtaking, lightening, precious thing he has seen in years.

**Author's Note:**

> i relate with yoosung at the end bc seven being happy is my kink and the world is beautiful when he is happy :")  
> might redo this or make it longer tbh cause it has potential to develop into a longer fic  
> but we shall see !! lolol i hope you readers still find this tolerable !! thank u for reading <3  
> and thank u twinenie for putting this in my head <3


End file.
